Drive Me Wild
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: You were born to drive me wild. I just never knew it until you showed your face.


**This is the for the Story chain challenge over at the _Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge forum._**

 **Rated T for suggested uses of language and adult themes.**

 _Running on the music and high life._

 _That is what you are._

 _You were born to drive me wild._

 _I just never knew it until you showed your face._

\- Anonymous (I would say me ... but this may have been written somewhere in the world; and I really don't want to take credit to some one else's work. I personally never have read this 'quote' or lines in a poem anywhere in my life ... but just in case someone has been paid for this ... I'm not taking credit).

Soft blue eyes met the soft chocolate eyes above her. The pads of the palms of her hands gently ghosted against the smooth skin that was freely offered. "Hi." She breathed out. A soft smile lit her face.

"Hi yourself." The brunette let out a soft sigh at the feel of the fingers against her skin. This was one of her favorite sensations in life. A sensation that she had been searching for ever since coming out of the womb. A sensation that she never knew that she craved in the early development period of her life. But once she realized that her soul craved this sensation ... she knew she would never give up until she found it. Her soul first became aware of this missing sensation when she was a merely six years old.

A small smile lit the beautiful blonde's face. The brunette could get lost in this sight. She all ready was lost in it. She was lost in every thing that concerned this blonde. She never wanted to be found.

Lowering her head so she could meet the lips that had been apart from hers for far far to long. She moaned into the kiss as she felt the very delicate and feminine fingers ghost against her bare skin. She felt the fingers underneath her right breast. She whimpered as she felt the light torch the flames once more. She felt her pours open once more and cool sweet rolled down her fevered skin.

Raven black hair lifted from the pillow as the owner deepened the kiss that the eager blonde had started. Her breathe hitched as she felt one of the blonde's hand trailing a trail down the middle of her breast line; down past her ribs; towards her navel. She licked inside the heated molten cave as she felt the fingers gently playing around her hair; slightly hitting her nub. She wanted to bit down hard ... but she didn't want to hurt the blonde. She wanted the blonde to simply ravage her over and over again. The blonde pulled her mouth away from hers. Her chest heaved upwards as she felt her lovers chest heave downward ... their racked breathes in sync.

"Betty." She mewled.

Betty hummed. Her finger never stopped teasing.

"Fuck me." Veronica breathed out.

"I thought I all ready did." Betty innocently replied.

"Remember the longer you tease me ... more pay back I give out." Veronica husked out. Her teeth gently biting the sweaty blonde's neck.

"You promise." Betty's soft voice is in her ears.

"I promise." Veronica breathed out. Her hips moved up and her legs wrapped around Betty's body. She wanted her soul closer to her. Hell she didn't even give a damn if Betty entered her again that night ... she just wanted her body to be joined with hers.

Fire over came Betty's eyes. Three fingers quickly entered the waiting body tightly against hers. She whimpered the feel of Veronica around her fingers once more. Her body pressed even tighter against the shorter brunette's as she felt the tight clenching muscles pulsing around her digits. Her center cried out for Veronica. But she didn't move her body so Veronica's fingers could go find her wet center.

Veronica held onto Betty for dear life as Betty truly had her way with her. She cried out for Betty to ravage her until the end of time. She shook against Betty as white light entered her eyes. She wanted to hold onto the moment. She wanted to stay forever in this moment. She wanted to see Betty. But everything went white.

Her vision cleared into ... deep concern and fearful blue green eyes. Her hand rose to gently trace the tight jaw line. "Hey." She whispered. "Hey Bets."

"I'm sorry." Betty chocked out.

"I'm not." Veronica truthfully replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for B. You showed your deep love for me. I can handle it." She lifted her head. Her lips gently meeting the quivering lips slightly above hers. "Never be afraid to love me." She lowered her head back to the pillow; bring Betty's body down alongside her.

Betty buried her head into Veronica's slim neck and she sobbed.

...


End file.
